


Frodo's Birthday Surprise

by Aria_Breuer



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Happy Hobbit Day, Pre-War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 17:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12137361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer
Summary: Frodo isn’t in the mood to celebrate his birthday this year. Merry is and thanks to his parents, finds a way to make Frodo’s birthday special.





	Frodo's Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_. J.R.R. Tolkien does.
> 
> Let’s just say, I was in the mood to write an early birthday fanfic for September 22nd, namely Frodo and Bilbo’s combined birthdays. This is for Frodo. :D

Merry Brandybuck, a brown-haired hobbit with enough sense for mischief, was up to his bag of tricks. Of course, since Frodo was living in Brandy Hall, Merry struck up the effort to ask his parents, Saradoc and Esmeralda Brandybuck, what his cousin would like this year.

“Oh, it has to be something good!” Merry chimed in.

“Why not a pony?” Saradoc huffed. “It would save us the trouble of getting Frodo one this year.”

“Maybe we can bring Frodo over to the stables on his birthday.” Esmeralda suggested.

“He’ll love it!” Merry thought this was a brilliant idea. What a better way to share someone’s birthday than go to the stables. It was his favorite spot. Surely, Frodo would love it, too.

.

September 22nd arrived with such bliss. Frodo Baggins, a brown-haired, blue-eyed hobbit with fair features and a keen interest in the world around him, could hardly believe how much time had passed since he moved into Brandy Hall. He wouldn’t forget his parents. And yet, he would remember them always. But this day was extra special. It was his birthday and he wasn’t about to miss it.

Now that it was here and he passed out his gifts to his friends and family, he glimpsed at Saradoc, who had an important message.

“Frodo, while it is still morning out, your aunt, Merry and myself would like to take you to the stables. You can pick whichever pony you like, as long as it isn’t already bought,” Saradoc replied, calmly. “This is the family’s gift to you for being such a good lad.”

“Right.” Frodo grinned. He hadn’t been all that good until he was stopped by Farmer Maggot earlier that year.

“Just consider it a birthday present from us.” Esmeralda pointed out.

“When do we leave?” Frodo asked, curious.

“Whenever you’re ready.” Saradoc added, standing up. “If you are ready, then let’s go.”

Frodo stood up, unsure what to make of the situation. He wanted his birthday to be special, but he wasn’t in the mood. He had to ask, to wonder, if his family truly cared about him. What good would a horse do? That was something Merry liked. He leaned against the wall, doubtful and confused. Well, he wasn’t a fool and he wasn’t an idiot. He was smarter than this. It just felt like another terrible day.

If only his parents were around to see him celebrate another year in his life….

“Thinking about your parents?” Esmeralda asked, getting his attention. “They will be happy to see you’re all right.”

“I miss them.” Frodo admitted, softly. “I don’t know what I’d do without them.”

“Frodo, you’re sixteen.” Saradoc told him, flat out. “I think it’s wise that you earn yourself a pony on your birthday. My father did it when I was sixteen. This is a special privilege.” He added, serious. “Come on. Let’s not keep the ponies waiting.”

“Come on.” Esmeralda said, leading her cousin outside Brandy Hall. Frodo followed without question, all the while wondering what would have happened if his parents were still alive. Would they buy him a pony on this day? It certainly seemed like a big step to take and he would be the one to take it. He just wasn’t sure that this was the best idea his cousins planned for him.

.

The walk to the stables took about a couple of minutes to complete on foot. All the while, Frodo watched the green blades of grass drifting with the wind. The cobbled stone road was something else. Each stone had a different shape and pattern. Frodo wanted to step on all the stones, but found he was older than this and needed to behave. Still, his childish side wanted to play with the stones, as if it gave him something to do.

When they arrived at the stable, Frodo discovered it to be an open area with a thatched roof and open stalls for the ponies to rest. They had already been given enough hay to last them the entire day and water for a good, long drink. The stable hand, a young gentle-hobbit with a need for adventure, greeted the family promptly.

“Go on. Look for a steed, Frodo.” Saradoc whispered in the lad’s ear.

Frodo nodded. Just approaching the ponies gave him something to think about. He was intrigued by their long flowing manes and tails, as well as their sleek fur. Each one had a different color and pattern. The blonde sorrel pony was what caught his attention, as well as the stable hand.

“Her name is Mistie.” The stable hand said, smiling. “And she’s yours for free.”

“Free?” Frodo asked, amazed.

“We treat you well, Mr. Baggins.” He turned to Saradoc and Esmeralda, whispering aloud, “Of course, everything else is already paid for.”

“We’ll pay the stablemaster whatever he owes.” Esmeralda told him.

“I knew you would.” The stable hand smirked. Frodo glanced over at him. So, the pony really wasn’t as free as he predicted. Well, he wasn’t about to give up on the pony now.

“Free or not, Mistie,” Frodo leaned in to the pony’s ear, “you’re still mine to ride.”

“Yes. Why don’t you try her out?” The stable hand said, gesturing with a hand.

Frodo nodded a second time. He gently kissed the pony’s muzzle, as the stable hand gathered the saddle and blankets. Frodo waited until the pony had the saddle on, a brown leather one, before mounting her. At first, Mistie wanted to buck him off. He spoke softly to her, patting and petting her until she calmed down. She seemed to like him and he liked her. Already, it was a beautiful bond between Frodo and his new steed. Things were looking up for the birthday hobbit. He wouldn’t forget this moment for years to come.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
